Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for supplying electrical energy into an electrical supply network by means of a wind power plant or wind farm. The present invention, moreover, relates to a wind power plant for supplying electrical energy into an electrical supply network, and the present invention relates to a wind farm for supplying electrical energy into an electrical supply network.
Description of the Related Art
Supplying electrical energy into an electrical supply network by means of wind power plants or by means of a wind farm comprising several wind power plants is a matter of common knowledge. It is also known that the wind power plant or wind farm is not only responsible for supplying energy, but also for network support. So, what is assumed here as an AC network is a common electrical supply network.
An early document that describes network support by means of wind power plants is, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,174. This document describes, inter alia, the adjustment of the phase angle when supplying energy by means of a wind power plant. Later documents, such as document U.S. Pat. No. 7,638,893, also describe methods for a wind farm.
Such methods monitor the network and possibly respond to changes in the network. Nowadays, the share of wind energy in the network has increased substantially, at least in some states or regions, so that the supplying of energy, and thus possibly also network stability, may depend more and more on the prevailing wind conditions. This problem can be met by a temporary storing of energy. Such temporary storage systems may be, however, costly and often are not available in sufficient quantities, or at all.
The German Patent and Trademark Office has researched the following prior art in the priority application to the present PCT application: DE 10 2010 006 142 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,174 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,638,893 B2 and US 2011/0 148 114 A1.